The Danger Known as Fangirls
by futureauthor13
Summary: Megamind discovers his fangirls. I just had to write this, so enjoy. Final Chapter Up
1. Chapter 1

**I needed to write something fun, and this idea just kept coming back to me. This fanfic is dedicated to all the Mega-Fangirls out there (I'm one of them), hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: This isn't the same universe as "Family Reunion" and "Mega Wedding", it's just a random oneshot**

Metro City. Looked and worked like a normal city. But, there were a few things about the city that made it a bit abnormal. For one thing, the city often was destroyed, or at least a small portion of it. Anyone who had lived in Metro City for more than thirty years was used to it being destroyed by machines and giant robots. To them, it was as normal as rain in springtime.

Another thing abnormal about Metro City, was it's heroes and villains. In fact one of their villains ended up becoming the hero, and he also had an abnormally huge head and blue skin. But, once the citizens of Metro City got used to their new blue protector, he became a normal part of the city.

But even though he became a part of the norm to the _people, _there were still some things about the city and it's people that Megamind himself thought was abnormal.

()()()()()()()

"Thanks again Megamind!" the storeowner shouted after the blue hero and his minion/best friend. Megamind and Minion both waved goodbye.

"See you next month, Dan!" said Minion before the store closed. The two then started to walk down the street, with Minion carrying three bags filled with leather fabrics. "I still can't believe there's a store that just sells leather jackets and leather fabric."

The two had found the store years ago. Before, they stole from it at least once a month. Now, they were the store's best customers. In fact, they had just stopped a robbery there.

"I know," Megamind said with a smile, "I can understand why those criminals tried to steal from it. I mean, what criminal wouldn't want to look epic in leather?"

"Actually, I think they were just trying to take the money from the register," said Minion.

"Oh," said Megamind, "Well, I'm sure they would've stolen leather too if we had not gotten there in time."

Just then, a high pitched scream pierced the heroes' ears. Quickly Megamind got his dehydrator, and Minion started looking around for the source of the scream.

"Zomg it's Megamind!" Megamind looked up and saw a teenage girl, who had just came out of one of the teen store's on this block. She ran up to the blue hero, and hugged him before Megamind could even ask why she screamed.

"Um," said Megamind, still momentarily surprised by the attack hug, "Are-are you hurt? Why did you scream?"

"Because it's you!" replied the girl. She then frowned. "You are Megamind right, not just another loser in a costume?"

"No, I'm real," said Megamind. What was up with peoplen thinking he was dressing up as himself? The girl squealed happily and hugged Megamind again. While Roxanne's hugs made Megamind feel warm and fuzzy, this hug just weirded him out. Maybe it was because he didn't know who she was and the girl was half his age.

The girl then looked over at Minion and gasped. "And you're Minion!" She then let go of Megamind, and hugged the bowl part of Minion's suit. "Wow, you are sooooo cute!"

Cute? Megamind thought. Well, maybe when he gave the fishy eyes...

"And your fur is so soft!" the girl said, petting Minion's arm.

"Um, thank.. you?" said Minion. Even Minion, who was used to being around humans since he did most of the shopping and errands, was creeped out by this.

"Well, um, it was nice meeting you," said Megamind, "but we..."

"Megamind!"

"Lisa, you were right!" Three more girls had just exited the store.

"I told you he was here!" said Lisa. The four girls started to crowd around Megamind and Minion.

"Wow, this is so cool!" one of the girls, smiling widely, "So, are you blue, like _everywhere?"_

"Ohmigod, I can not believe you just asked that!" said another girl, before hitting the now giggling girl in the arm. Megamind turned a dark blue, blushing at the comment.

"So, like, how does you dehydrator gun work?" Lisa asked.

"Do you mispronounce your words on purpose? Because it's so cute!"

"Yeah, and are you and Roxanne dating?" another girl asked.

"Of course they are!" a girl answered before Megamind could even get a word out, "They are so sweet together!"

"Yeah," said the third girl, "Megarox for the win!"

Megamind had no idea what that sentence meant, he just wanted to leave so he could try and forget this weird moment in his life. "Code: Minion, help me get out of here," he whispered to his friend. Minion nodded, and stepped in.

Minion nodded. "I'm sorry girls, but Metro City's new hero is very busy, so we must be going."

"Aww," the girls said in unison.

"I'm sorry, but perhaps we can set up a meet-and-greet in a few..." Megamind nudged Minion. "...months."

"Okay! See you then!" one of the girls said smiling. The rest of them waved goodbye while the two quickly walked away and turned a corner. They would have to take the long way home now, but they didn't care.

"A meet-and-greet? Minion, what on Earth were you thinking?" Megamind asked.

"Well, they all looked so sad," said Minion, "And you have to please your fans, Sir."

"Fine," Megamind said reluctantly. Normally he didn't mind having fans, but these girls were just a little too close for comfort to him.

"So, I was thinking of making a leather cloak for you," said Minion.

"A cloak?" repeated Megamind.

"Yes, and here's the best part," said Minion, "I'm making it double sided. One side's leather, the other side's cloth. That way, when you have battles in the rain, you can turn it inside out and the leather won't be ruined. And on cold autumn days, you can have leather on the outside and a warm coat on the inside."

"Hmm," said Megamind, thinking, "Will there still be spikes?"

"There will be spikes," Minion replied with a smile, "small, but sharp."

"Excellent," said Megamind with a smile. What was leather without spikes?

"Hi!" said a female voice. The two heroes shrieked and quickly turned around. There, they saw a girl. At first, they thought she was going to be like the others. But then they noticed that she was only seven years old, and wasn't attack hugging them, so they calmed down.

"Ollo," said Megamind, still a little on edge.

"My sister and I love you," said the girl, with a sweet smile, "you're a great hero."

Touched by the girl's words, Megamind smiled. "Well, thank you," he said, "You are very kind."

"Thanks," she replied, "Can you stay here for a minute? I want to go get my sister, she didn't believe I saw you."

"Sure, go right ahead," said Megamind. If this girl's sister was as friendly as hers, Megamind didn't mind at all. The girl flashed a smile, and skipped down the sidewalk and into a nearby store. A few moments later, she came back out with her sister.

Megamind's eyes widened. Her sister wasn't another seven year old, but a teenager. "Look Mary, I..." The girl looked up and gasped. "MEGAMIND!" She then opened the store door. "Megamind's outside the store! He's here, he's right outside! Hurry!"

Minion often had a sixth sense for danger. It usually kicked in when Megamind was figuring out a plan. While most were fine, some Minion just had to make sure his master didn't try just because it would be guaranteed that he would get hurt.

But now, his sixth sense was more like an alarm that only he could hear. And it was practically ringing in his ears.

"Sir, run," Minion said, as if it was a life or death situation.

"What?" Megamind asked.

"Run! Go, now!" said Minion.

"Minion, I'm not just going to leave you here," said Megamind, rolling his eyes a little. The fish could be _such _a drama queen. "Besides, I think I can handle a few fan..."

But just then, about twenty, thirty, maybe forty girls ran out of the store. Megamind took a step back. This wasn't just a few girls, it was a whole army! They all let out a loud squeal.

"Go go go!" Minion shouted, pushing his master in the opposite direction.

"Okay!" Megamind shouted, the adrenaline getting the better of him. He started to run. The crowd behind him dwindled a little since about a dozen had stopped to hug Minion. But it still felt as if he was getting chased by an angry mob.

"Megamind! Megamind!" the girls shouted behind him.

Megamind quickly pressed a button on his newest holographic watch (which had a few extra features). "Oh please work," he said. In just a few seconds (felt more like a minute) Megamind had turned completely invisible.

"Where'd he go?" "Megamind? Where are you?"

Like a mouse scurrying out of the sight of humans, Megamind ran about a block away. Unfortunately, the invisible affect was harder to do for such a small watch already packed with technology, so it turned off after five minutes.

After making sure no one was following him, Megamind quickly turned into an alley. He waited for a moment, no crowd of girls was coming. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Megamind?" Megamind screamed (he couldn't help it). "It's okay," said a figure, stepping into the alley, "It's just me." When Megamind looked closer, he saw that it was only Roxanne.

"Oh thank goodness it's only you," said Megamind, calming down again, "I thought it was that army of ravenous fan-women."

"Actually, they're fangirls," corrected Roxanne.

"You've heard of them?" asked Megamind.

"Well yeah," said Roxanne, "Metro Man had tons of them. And I'm sure you've had some even when you were a villain, you just didn't know about it since you were always in hiding."

"Wait, _I _had fangirls?" Megamind asked.

"Well yeah," said Roxanne, "Most fangirls tend to like the badboy or the guy with skin of a popular primary color."

"Really?" said Megamind, "I would've thought Metro Man would have more fangirls, he was the most normal looking."

"Normal equals boring to fangirls," explained Roxanne. Megamind wasn't sure to feel flattered or just creeped out. Roxanne noticed the freaked out look on Megamind's face. That could only mean one thing. "Did, any of the girls mention yaoi?"

"Yo-we?" Megamind asked, "isn't that what an animated character shouts when he's excited or gets electrocuted?"

Roxanne couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "No, yaoi is when fangirls take two guys that know each other, for an example you and...Metro Man, and... pair them up..."

Megamind looked confused, but slowly put two and two together. When he did, he just put his head in his leather hands. "Oh god," he muttered.

Roxanne had a feeling she just scarred her boyfriend for life, but he was going to find out about it eventually, might as well get it over with. "Just a heads up, you might not want to check out the fansites about you and..."

"Please stop," said Megamind, his head still in his hands. He was going to hit himself with the forget-me-stick the minute he got home, no matter how much it hurt. It was worth it to forget about... "Oh god," the alien said again.

Roxanne could help but chuckle at the poor alien. "Well, at least now you know about the dangers of fangirls."

"Definitely," said Megamind. He then had a thought. "Roxanne, were you ever my fangirl?"

"No," Roxanne said without thinking, "and I never were or will be. Megamind, I respect you and I love you as a boyfriend, but I will _never _be your fangirl."

"Oh thank you!" Megamind said, throwing his hands up in the air in relief, "I was worried for a second." He then looked at Roxanne. "Roxanne, I can honestly say you are the most normal woman I have ever met or will ever meet."

Roxanne laughed. She hardly considered herself normal. She's had three super-guys fight over her, has gotten kidnapped so many times that she needed a frequent kidnappers card, and was currently dating a blue alien.

"I meant that as a compliment," said Megamind.

"I know," said Roxanne, smiling, "but you know, the norm isn't always the best. Remember, normal equals boring."

"If normal includes you then I welcome it, boredom and all," replied Megamind, causing Roxanne to laugh again. She took the alien's hand and led him out of the alley, knowing the coast was clear.

"Come on, I'll take you up to my apartment and maybe I can make you forget about all of this with some coffee and a movie," said Roxanne.

"Ha! No offense, but it's going to take more than that to make me forget," said Megamind, "I'm still traumatized by it. Minion and I bare..." Megamind's emerald eyes filled with realization and panic. "Minion!"

After explaining what happened, the two quickly got into Roxanne's car and drove as fast as they could. After five minutes, Minion was spotted, surrounded by a teenage girls who were hugging him and asking him questions one after another.

Quickly, Megamind opened the door, and pulled Minion inside the car. Roxanne's car wasn't as subtile as the invisible car, but it would have to do. Once Minion was safely in the backseat with Megamind, Roxanne sped away.

"Minion! Minion are you alright? Speak to me man... er, fish!" Megamind asked.

His fur was a little ruffled, Minion himself looked shocked and a little dizzy, and there was a lipstick mark on his dome. But other than that, he looked unharmed. "Yeah, I'm fine," replied Minion finally, "Just a little shook up. Oh no, I left the bags behind."

"Forget it, we can buy more later," said Megamind, "but this time, we'll take the invisible car."

"Absolutely Sir!" agreed Minion. The three were silent for a moment before Minion spoke up again. "Sir, what's yaoi?"

"Just forget about it Minion," Megamind said with a scowl.

"But..."

"Just, forget about it," Megamind said before slamming his head on the window. Maybe he should invent a fangirl tracker just to be safe...

**And done! I hope I didn't offend any fangirls (remember, I'm one of you. BTW, if I lived in Metro City and saw Megamind, I probably would attack hug him, lol.) If this gets a lot of negative feedback I'll take it down, but I hope it doesn't since I had a lot of fun writing this. Okay bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Thanks so much! :) Now, I originally was going to leave it a oneshot, but this idea came to me after watching six episodes of "Ouran High School Host Club". I just had to write it! Anyway, enjoy! And if you guys have anymore chapter suggestions involving fangirls, feel free to tell me :)**

"So...how did this happen again?"

Roxanne, Megamind and Minion were looking at a flooded lair. About half an hour ago, there was about five inches of water on the floor. Luckily, Minion and Megamind were able to get the water out, and leaving only small puddles behind.

"Perhaps the Re-hydrator still has some bugs to work out," said Megamind. It was supposed to re-hydrate wilting plants and refill dried up ponds in minutes.

"Or maybe you just forgot to turn down the power setting," added Roxanne.

"Yes, well," said Megamind, trying to regain his composure, "at least the problem's under control now."

"I'll start mopping up the rest of the water," said Minion.

"Right, and I'll..." said Megamind, "turn down the power level on the rehydrator and run some more tests."

"That would probably be a good idea," said Roxanne. Megamind grabbed the gun, and Roxanne followed him to his workdesk while Minion started walking to the cleaning closet. Hopefully there won't be any brainbots in there, thought Minion, again. Last time he went in the cleaning closet, five Brainbots flew out of the closet and all the broom sticks had been chopped in half and the straw was missing. He was STILL finding straw on the floors and behind the couch.

Just then, Minion felt the floor below him slip away and his extremely top heavy body tip over. The fish let out a yelp when his robot body hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Minion?" Megamind asked, his ears perking up at the sound of the thud, "Minion are you alright?"

Minion felt a little dazed, and since he was at a horizontal position some of his water was leaking out, but other than that he was fine. "Yes Sir, I'm fine, I just slipped," Minion called back.

Robots can slip? Roxanne thought, a little surprised. But she shook this thought away and followed Megamind to their fishy friend. Minion looked fine, but one of his robotic arms kept twitching.

"Um, Sir, I think something's wrong," said Minion. He tried to make his legs move, but they wouldn't move even an inch. The only part of his body that was moving was his arm, and that just kept twitching. "I can't get up."

Megamind signaled a few brainbots to come over and help Minion up, knowing that there was no way he could lift Minion's body up. Once it was upright again, Megamind opened up Minion's back. It contained all the gears and energy packs that made Minion's body move.

"It looks like you've popped a few of your gears out of place," said Megamind, examining the machinary that would take human scientists at least a week to figure out, "two have broken completely, and you'll need a new energy pack."

"Can you fix it?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh yeah, I just need to order and buy the new parts," replied Megamind, "I can go to the mall today."

"I'll come with you, Sir," said Minion, "But first, I'll need to transfer into one of my old bodies."

"I think there's still one that's fully charged," said Megamind, after thinking for a moment.

"Which one?"

()()()()()()())()

The three friends entered the mall. Roxanne looked down at Minion again, and smiled to herself. Minion caught it. "What?" he asked.

"It's just," Roxanne started to say, "I'm so used to you being taller than me, and now...well, you just look so cute when you're small."

Minion was wearing the suit Megamind first built him, back in _shool. _It still ran on Binkey power, and while the shine had worn off the tin suit, Megamind had kept it in great condition, just in case they would need it in an emergency.

"I wasn't trying to make it look cute," Megamind mumbled under his breath.

"It's okay, Sir," Minion didn't really mind looking 'cute', it didn't bother him at all. "There's the store," said Megamind, pointing in the direction of the mall's gear and tool store.

Roxanne knew that once her boyfriend started looking at tools and gears and machines, he was going to be there for a while. "Hey, I'm going to just look at the book store. I'll meet you guys in the food court in say, half an hour?"

"Okay," Megamind and Minion said in unison. The two then walked into the store. Within minutes, Megamind was distracted by other things he knew he didn't need but thought he could maybe use later. But since Minion knew his master well, he knew what to expect so he just busied himself by looking at all the different types of screwdrivers a couple aisles over.

He didn't notice the girls standing outside the store.

"Ohmigod, it's Megamind!" one of the girls said, "I bet he's building another invention.

"But, where's his fish?" a brunette girl asked.

"There he is!" the red head girl said, pointing. The girls all gasped and squealed happily at the same time.

"How cute! It's almost like a Chibi version of Minion!"

"Like Mega's little brother!"

"He's so tiny and cute!"

"Like a little toy!"

The girls quickly rushed into the store and over to Minion. "Hi!" they all said in unison to the surprised fish. The blue hero didn't notice at all.

"Oh, hello girls," Minion said with a slightly nervous smile, "Can I help you with anything?"

"He's so polite!" said the brunette, "and so sweet!"

"You look so cute in your new body," said another girl with long blonde hair.

"Well actually, this is one of my prototype bodies," explained Minion, "Sir needs to fix up my usual body."

"Someone that small needs extra strength," said the red head, completely ignoring Minion, "I know! Would you like to come with us to the Sweet Shop for some cake?"

"Cake?" Minion repeated, with a small smile. Like his master, Minion had a bit of a sweet tooth. "Well..."

"Please?" The girls asked with big eyes.

"Well I..."

"Yay!" the teenage girls shouted happily, not even bothering to listen to the rest of Minion's answer. One of the girls picked up Minion and held him in her arms like a teddy bear. Since he was in a smaller, weaker body, Minion couldn't escape. All the girls ran out of the store. Megamind didn't notice at all.

After a few more minutes of looking, Megamind walked over to the screwdriver aisle. "Okay Minion, let's start look... Minion?"

()()()()()()

Roxanne picked a book off the "New Releases" shelf. It was the newest book of the series she was reading. She was sure she had enough money to buy it, she just had to check...

"Roxanne!"

Roxanne looked up when she heard her noise. She recognized the voice right away. "Megamind?" she said. She then saw Megamind run into the store, looking panicked. "Megamind, you can just go running through the mall yelling like that," said Roxanne, "I told you I would meet you..."

"No, No, it's not that, it's Minion!" said Megamind, "I can't find him!"

"Wait, what do you mean you can't find him?" Roxanne asked.

"I mean I can't find him!" said Megamind, "I've checked every inch of the tool store and every place between there and this book store." Megamind was obviously worried. With a smaller body, Minion couldn't really defend himself, especially since the guards had made Megamind disable the laser after the 'popped-corn' incident.

"Okay, just calm down," said Roxanne, knowing how over excited Megamind could get.

Just then, a thought crossed Megamind's mind. "What if he got kidnapped by fangirls?" The fangirl incident downtown was still fresh in his mind, and with Minion being so small and defenseless...

Roxanne opened her mouth to speak, but then thought for a moment. "Actually, there's a pretty good chance that's what happened." Roxanne looked up and saw her boyfriend's strickened face. "Okay okay, don't panic. Quick question: Does Minion like sweets?"

Megamind gave her a confused look. "What? Roxanne, what in the world does..."

"Can Minion eat sweets?"

"Yes! He likes sweets, we both do!" replied Megamind.

"Then I know where he is," said Roxanne. Megamind tried to ask her how she knew, but she stopped him. "Just follow me."

The two walked through the mall quickly, out of the bookstore and passed the tool store. When they were almost all the way across the mall, Roxanne stopped.

"'Sweet Shop'?" read Megamind. He and Roxanne walked up to the store window.

"Just as I thought," said Roxanne. The two saw Minion sitting at a table, surrounded by smiling, giggling teenage girls. Minion gave them the fishy eyes, making them squeal. After all, who could resist the fishy eyes?

"So, what's your favorite kind of cake, Minion?" the brunette asked.

"Well, all cakes are delicious, especially the chocolate ones," replied Minion. The girls all smiled.

"So true!" replied the red head, smiling. Minion didn't know what the big deal was, he was just giving his opinion. But, he just gave the girls a big cute smile anyway.

"Here Miny, have some more cake!" said the blonde, taking off a small piece of chocolate cake with a spoon.

"Well, I guess one more piece couldn't hurt," Minion replied, making the other girls giggle with glee. The blonde dropped the piece in Minion's bowl, and Minion quickly put it in his mouth before it could make his water dirty. The cake was bigger than Minion thought, and it made Minion's cheeks puff out.

"He's so adorable!" the girls shouted happily, "such a cute little fish!" One of the girls even hugged him, good thing his body was metal otherwise he probably would've suffocated.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Megamind as he watched the girls giggle and smile at Minion's cuteness.

"Yep, it's simple: Fangirls love cute things, cute thing usually love sweets, and so fangirls want to feed cute things sweets," said Roxanne.

"Unbelievable," said Megamind. He thought for a moment. "Wait, I like sweets, does that mean I'm cute?"

Roxanne gave a smirk. "What do you think?"

Megamind thought for a moment. "Yea..noooye-no, um yeah? Uh..." Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Just go in there and get Minion," said Roxanne. Megamind suddenly got very nervous.

"Um, maybe you can go in there," suggested Megamind, "in case they only have a 'One alien at a time' policy."

Oh brother, thought Roxanne, but really, she didn't blame him for being afraid. Every guy was probably afraid of fangirls.

Roxanne walked through the shop door and over to Minion's table. "Ohmigod, it's Roxanne Ritchi!" one of the girls shouted. They all started squealing happily, while Minion just looked surprised.

"Hi girls," Roxanne said with a smile, "Listen, I have to take Minion back to Megamind now." The girls moaned sadly, but reluctantly let Minion get up and walk over to Roxanne.

"Please come back soon, okay Minion?" one of the girls asked.

"I'll try," said Minion, "Bye girls." When he said goodbye, he waved his fin and gave them all a toothy smile. The girls screamed.

"So cute!" they all shouted, "Bye Miny!" Minion waved one more time, and then followed Roxanne out the door.

"Miny?" asked Megamind when the door closed.

"Uh, I can explain Sir," said Minion, "By the way, I was just getting ready to leave before Ms. Ritchi came in."

"Sure you were," Megamind said with a smirk, "you have some frosting on your face."

"No I don't," said Minion as he followed his master, "Do I?" He quickly checked. "I do not!

Roxanne just shook her head and smiled. No man nor fish could resist the power of sweets, just as much as no girl could resist the cuteness of a cute anime character (or space piranha).

()()()()()()()

After a week, all the parts had arrived and Megamind had fixed Minion's body within two hours. After about two months, Megamind and Minion had to go to the mall again to get a new book for Roxanne (which Megamind didn't mind at all).

As soon as they entered the mall, Megamind and Minion saw children and teenagers alike running towards the toy store. "What's going on Sir?" Minion asked.

"I'm not sure," said Megamind, "Hypnotising toys maybe? Let's go see for ourselves." Megamind and Minion quickly ran towards the toy store. When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw.

There was a whole big display of it. Children were holding them above their heads and rushing over to their parents with them. Three teenage girls were fighting over the same one, pulling in different directions in an attempt to claim their plush prize.

The toy: A plushie Minion.

Megamind picked up one of the plush Minion's. The fish part of Minion looked sickingly cute, reminding Megamind of the animals painted on his old jail cell. It had big, brown, anime style eyes and a cute smile. As for the rest of the plushie, it was Minion's back up suit.

"Un..believable," said Megamind

"How did they make these without us knowing?" Minion asked, curious and frankly a little creeped out.

"I...I don't know," said Megamind, putting the toy down. "Come on, let's go." Before they decide to make a cute plushie of me, thought Megamind. "Oh, and remind me to add more spikes to your back up body."

"Okay, but I don't think it'll make it any less cute, Sir." Speaking of cute, the three girls just noticed the two cute aliens.

"There they are!" all three of them shouted, getting everyone else's attention. Everyone looked, and Megamind's eyes widened.

"Uh oh."

**Mitsukuni (Honey) Minion! :D**

**Okay. I hope that was as good as the first chapter. I'm thinking of making the next chapter about Megamind and Minion (and maybe Roxanne) discovering fansites/fanfictions, but I'm running a little low on ideas. Feel free to sugest any ideas you guys have, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter. Special thanks to DespicableNny for the inspiration. I won't use all of your idea, but you will see most of it in here. Hope you and the rest of my readers like it. **

"I cannot believe you signed us up for this."

"Well, maybe it won't be that bad," said Minion as he and his master walked into the Megamind Museum. Remember about four weeks ago when Minion told the girls that there would be a Megamind Meet and Greet? Well, those girls made a whole facebook page about it, and got over ten thousand followers. So now, the Meet and Greet was mandetory. Since sooner was probably better (and safer) than later, Minion set it up and told all the fangirls to meet them in one of the empty rooms at the museum where the museum would usually show educational films.

"Hey, at least you have Ms. Ritchi here to help you in case things get...er, out of hand," said Minion.

Megamind just had a feeling this was going to be a day he would, unfortunately, never forget.

The two friends walked into the museum...and immediantly ran back out. "Minion," said Megamind, "how many girls do you think were there?"

"Um, well since the museum can hold about five thousand people at a time," said Minion, "I'd say...thirteen thousand." Megamind shot him a 'this is all your fault' glare. "What?"

"It'll probably be safer if we go in wearing a disguise," said Megamind. Luckily, all the fangirls were too busy talking and admiring the Megamind exhibits to notice the heroes.

Quickly, Minion and Megamind turned their watches, and turned into the Warden and Bernard. They might as well have been invisible, since no fangirl noticed them or simply didn't care. The two took the elevator up to the room and went inside.

Bernard and Roxanne were already there. They looked up when they heard the door open. "Not again," said Bernard.

"We needed a disguise," Meganard said in defense, "and at least I didn't dehydrate you this time."

Megamind and Minion changed back to themselves and looked around the room. There were about three hundred chairs set up, and then a stage with a table and three chairs on it.

"So, what exactly is going to happen, Ms. Ritchi?" Minion asked.

"Well," said Roxanne, "since there are so many people here, it would take days to meet all of them, so we just thought it would be better to just have all the girls meet you and Megamind at the same time. They can ask you guys questions, talk to you, stuff like that. It should only take about two hours."

"Well, I guess that's not so bad," said Megamind.

"Just make sure you stay on the stage and you'll be safe," said Bernard.

"Okay thank..wait, safe?" said Megamind, "what do you mean 'and you'll stay safe'?" He was a little scared now.

"Don't worry, they won't kill you," said Bernard. He paused for a moment. "But they will try to take anything you're wearing." Megamind gulped.

"Um, Bernard," said Roxanne, not wanting Megamind to get freaked out anymore than he already was, "why don't you go let the girls know we're ready to start."

Bernard sighed heavily, and then turned to walk towards the army of fangirls down below, and the trio got into their seats. Within three minutes, all the fangirls were in the room, screaming and squealing happily. They varied in size, height, age, and clothes, though almost everyone was wearing something blue. There were even girls cosplaying as Megamind, Minion and Roxanne (which was just a little creepy to the blue hero and his fish).

After about five minutes, the girls finally started to quiet down, so Megamind took the mic. "Ollo everyone..." said Megamind, before they all started screaming again. Once they calmed down, he started to talk again. "Well, we have about two hours, so in that time, you all canstay here and we will take any of your questions."

The girls immediantly started to raise their hands to start asking questions. There were so many, Megamind was overwhelmed. "Go ahead and pick someone," said Roxanne.

"Okay, uh you! The one with the lightning bolt hair clip," said Megamind, pointing into the audience. The girl stood up, and the rest quieted down.

"Okay, first off I just wanted to say, I love you Megamind!" said Hairclip, smiling happily, "and second, my question is: Where do you get your cool outfits?"

"Well, I get them from Minion," said Megamind, gesturing to the fish who gave a small wave of his fin, "He designs and creates all my clothes."

"Wow, that's so cool!" said Hairclip before squealing happily. The rest of the girls stood up and raised their hands.

"Um, the one with the leather gloves," said Megamind. The girl smiled happily.

"Yay," she said, "Okay, my question is: Can I show you some of my fanart?"

"Fanart?" repeated Megamind.

"You know, like pictures I've drawn of you and Miny (the fangirls' petname for Minion) and Roxanne," said Leather Gloves.

"Oh," said Megamind, "well, sure."

The girl smiled, and quickly made her way through the giabt crowd. She took a blue folder out of her bag and handed it to Megamind. He flipped through the first few pictures. A picture of Megamind holding his dehydrator, an anime version of Megamind, a cute picture of Minion, a few pictures of the brainbots with their daddy, and even a few pictures of Megamind and Roxanne.

"Wow, these are really good," Megamind said honestly. The girl beamed with pride.

"Thanks," she said, "that folder's mostly just fun and cute drawings. I have another one that's mostly filled with pairings."

"Uh huh," said Megamind, still looking at the pictures. Leather Gloves then took out another folder and handed it to Minion. Minion quickly began to look at the pictures, and while he did, his expressions started changing. There was no doubt the girl wasn't talented, the style of art though just wasn't his style (or preference. In fact, they kinda disturbed him). When he came to one picture though, he had to quickly shut the folder.

"Um, well those were very, good," said Minion, a little frazzled as he handed Leather Gloves her folder back. He quickly took the other folder away from Megamind. "Thank you for showing us your...art."

"No problem! Thank you for looking at it!" and with that, the girl skipped away and went back to her seat.

"I wanted to look at the other folder," whispered Megamind, annoyed with Minion.

"I don't think you would," Minion whispered back.

"Why? What was in there?" Minion whispered the answer in Megamind's ear. "Oh god...I'm, I'm going to go take a five minute break." With that, Megamind quickly walked away and went into the broom closet.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine...hopefully," said Roxanne.

After Minion and Roxanne got asked a few questions (Which were "What kind of fish are you?" "Will you date my goldfish?" and "Are you and Megamind together, Roxanne?" The answers were Space Pirahna, no and yes), Megamind came out of the broom closet (with a small bruise on his head) and sat back in his seat.

"Okay, next question please," said Megamind reluctantly. The girls raised their hands. "Okay, you. The only guy who I can see here."

The guy stood up. He was wearing a shirt that had Roxanne's picture on it. Even though he looked way different than him, he instantly reminded Roxanne of Hal before he became Titan.

"Uh, yeah hey," said the brunette, "my question is for Roxanne." Megamind looked at Roxanne.

"Um, okay," said Roxanne, awkwardly.

"Okay, um if you and Megamind ever break up," said the guy, "would you ever maybe consider dating me-?"

"Next question!" shouted Megamind before Roxanne could give her answer, giving the fanboy a small glare. The guy quickly sat down.

"Thank you," whispered Roxanne.

"Okay, next question," said Minion. The girls raised their hands, and Minion called on a girl with bright neon blue hair.

"Okay, my question relates to Fanboy's question," said Neon Blue, "Megamind, if you and Roxanne ever break up, maybe you can like hangout with me at my house?"

"No way!" shouted a girl with a lightning bolt t-shirt, not even giving Megamind the chance to answer, "if anyone should be with Mega it should be me! I'm his number one fan!"

"No I am!"

"He would date me!"

"You're all crazy, Megarox will always stay together!"

"Megarox for the win!"

"I love you Megamind! Marry me!"

The fangirls all started to argue and shout at each other at the same time.

"Minion, code: Do something!" said Megamind.

"Code: Why me, they're your crazed fans!" said Minion. Normally he would do anything for his master, but asking him to get in the middle of a fangirl war? Yeah, not going to happen.

"Code: Fine I'll do it myself," said Megamind. He stood up and walked to the edge of the stage. "Ladies! Ladies, please! If you all could just quiet dow-" An arm grabbed Megamind's leg, and another one grabbed his cape. They pulled him into the sea of fangirls. "Ahh!"

Minion and Roxanne quickly stood up. "Sir/Megamind!" they shouted in unison. They both got off the stage and tried to get in to the crowd of fangirls, but to no avail. They couldn't even see Megamind anymore.

"We need to get him out of there!" Roxanne said to Minion. The fish thought for a moment.

"Okay," Minion said, "stand back." Roxanne backed up the best she could. Once she was safely out of the way, Minion shouted. "Hey!" All the fangirls looked up. Minion flashed them the cute fishy face and gave them a small, cute wave.

"EEEE! SO CUTE!"

A dozen arms shot out and Minion was quickly pulled into the crowd. For a few minutes, Roxanne couldn't even see Minion, despite the fact he was taller than most of the girls. But after what seemed an eternity, Roxanne saw Minion coming through the crowd, with Megamind over his shoulder (the way he would carry Roxanne whenever he kidnapped her).

"Megamind!" "Come back!" "I love you!"

The girls tried to grab Megamind again, but the alien quickly wrapped his arms Minion's bowl, holding on for dear life.

"Girls, I'm afraid we'll have to call the rest of the Meet and Greet off due to...super, hero, reasons," said Minion, quickly thinking of an excuse. With that, the three left and quickly got into the elevator, with Megamind still holding on to Minion. In fact, he didn't let go until they were safely outside the museum.

Minion put his master down on the ground as soon as he let go of the bowl. Minion and Roxanne both looked at him. Megamind's cape and spiky shoulder pad were gone, probably to be either sold on eBay or to be put on display in a fangirl's room. One of his leather gloves was gone, the other one was barely on his hand. His shirt had been pulled and ripped so many times, they were surprised it didn't get ripped off completely. Luckily, Megamind had left the de-hydrator at home (thanks to some convincing from Minion), so that wasn't stolen, and he still had his custom baby seal leather boots, though the buckles were undone.

"Sir?" asked Minion, his master looking dazed and possibly scarred for life.

"Are you okay, Megamind?" asked Roxanne. Megamind looked at them both.

"Okay," said Megamind, starting to snap out of his trance, "Code: We are _never _having a Meet and Greet again."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

The trio looked around and saw a strong looking man wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He was wearing a white and gold baseball cap that covered most of his face and a shaggy beard.

"What are you doing here?" Megamind asked, recognizing the man immediantly. Then it hit him. "You were watching the whole thing with your super vision, weren't you!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," said Malcolm, also known as Metro/Music Man, "I know how fangirls can be."

"Yeah, but I don't really have the power to fly away from the fangirls," said Megamind bitterly. But then again, who wouldn't be bitter if you knew the person who had _superstrength _was outside watching you get dragged into an army of rabid fangirls.

"Well, I had to still deal with a lot of the fangirl stuff," said Malcolm, "Um, did they ever mention the yao...?"

Megamind and Minion quickly covered their ears/sound openings. "Stop! Stop! Don't say it!" "La la la, I can't hear you!" Roxanne just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," said Malcolm, calming the two new heroes down.

Megamind uncovered his ears. "Like I said," said Megamind, "no more Meet and Greets."

"Oh come on Little Buddy," said Malcolm, "It could've been worse."

As soon as the ex-superhero said that, they all heard a small 'rip' sound. Part of Megamind's leather shirt fell, revealing about half of his blue chest...right as most of the fangirls were exiting the museum. They all collectively gasped.

"I hate you."

That's all Megamind managed to say to the ex-hero before the fangirls started to chase the blue alien. The three friends just watched as the fangirls ran after the hero.

"Yeah, I don't think it could get any worse," said Minion.

**Why do I keep having Megamind shirtless in my fanfics? **

**Lol. Okay, hope you all liked this chapter. Also, as for what the picture Minion saw was, use your imagination. Keep on the lookout for the next chapter. The topic: Chatrooms and Fanfictions. So: review, favorite, you know the drill (No, not the drill! xD). **

**See ya in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to the Megamind Livejournal forum for plenty of inspiration. Thanks, and enjoy! Sorry it's so short. Warning: This chapter definitely fits the T rating this story has.**

Megamind was bored.

Now, this could be a good thing or a bad thing. Often, when Megamind was bored, he came up with inventions. In fact, when he was bored, he came up with the girl brainbot and the Spider-Bot (which was perfect for cleaning up streets). But, he also came up with inventions that were...less successful.

But Megamind wasn't thinking about inventing (surprisingly), no, instead he was staring at the computer monitor. It was off, and Megamind wasn't sure whether or not to turn it on.

The computer was in great shape. No viruses, no spam, and it ran faster than most laptops despite being six years old. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was, once he turned it on, he would be tempted to search the one thing he was curious yet afraid of.

_Just so you know, I wouldn't go to any of the fan sites about you..._

Roxanne had warned him, but he was just so curious! He wondered: Would the fansites be _that _bad? Would the fangirls be saner online, or even more insane? It made the blue alien crazy with curiousity. Finally he sighed.

"Oh what the heck!"

He rolled over (he was sitting on his spinning, leather desk chair) to the computer, turned it on, and clicked on the internet icon. Not really knowing where to start, he just typed 'Megamind' in the blank Google search engine, and hit Enter.

There was 18,700,000 results.

"Wow," said Megamind, as he started to scroll through. After about a dozen newspaper sites that either had articles of him as a villain or as a hero, he typed in 'Megamind chatrooms'. He clicked on a site called 'Live Journal'.

"Well this looks interesting," said Megamind. There were quite a few things to talk about on the site. There were of course pairing topics, but Megamind just pretended he never saw those. There was fanart, discussion on Megamind's origins and real name (Megamind was tempted to tell them the truth, but felt it was for the best to keep some secrets), rants about how there wasn't enough Megamind merchandise (Megamind agreed with them on that), and plenty of other things to talk about.

After about half an hour, Megamind got off the site. Why? Two reasons: One, he wanted to see what the other sites had and two, the last thing he saw on the Livejournal site was a fanpicture of Minion and a red headed mermaid. Yeah, he was officially weirded out.

The blue alien, feeling a little less afraid of the fansites, went back to Google.

"Okay Go-gal," said Megamind, "what else do you have?" He scrolled down to a fan chatroom and clicked on it. There were topics like 'Where do I get platform boots like Megamind's?', 'who's the hoter hero?' and 'Which is better: Cute Alien fish or Cute Earth cats?' Finally, he just clicked on a tab that said: Talk about Megamind.

He was almost instantly lost.

**Megarox4evah123: OMG, Megs eyes are so gorgous!**

**Fishyfangirl587: Ikr! So sparkly! Like emeralds!**

**Lean'n'green: Green eyes FTW!**

**Crazaygurl: Fishyfangirl? What do you like have a crush on Miny or something?**

**Reply: Fishyfangirl587: No! I'm not a furry!**

**Reply: Megarox4evah123: Actually, wouldn't that make u a Finny? ROFL!**

**MetroGir: Okay, quick question: Blue Guys or Sparkle Vamps?**

**Reply: Megarox4evah123: Duh! Blue guys! Megs can kick Edward's sparkly butt!**

**Reply: Crazaygurl: Lulz! Totally agree!**

"Who on Earth is Edward?" Megamind asked the computer, as if it could talk to him. He assumed 'Megs' was the nickname the fangirls had given him. "Well, I guess since he sparkles, he's a villain who is made of diamonds. That or he just wears a lot of bejeweled clothing. I'll have to remember to do some research on him when I'm done on here."

As Megamind scrolled down, he quickly realized that this chatroom wasn't as interesting as the Livejournal topics. It was just a bunch of fangirls raving over how great he was. Now, everyone knew the alien had an ego, and he didn't mind praise at all. But this, seemed just a little overkill to him. He remembered how annoyed he felt when everyone treated Metro Man like a king. Really, super strength wasn't _that_ impressive. He didn't really want the MegaFans to treat him the same way.

Then, Megamind thought of an idea. An experiment if you will. He quickly typed in a screen name and a comment.

**Blueleather6: Come on, Megamind isn't that great. **

Megamind sat back, and waited for the replies. He nearly fell out of his chair when they started coming. He recieved thirty replies in thirty seconds (he was surprised the site didn't crash)

**Reply: GTFO troll!**

**Reply: Megamind is awesome!**

**Reply: Is this Titan or something? Megamind is the best! Don't deny it!**

**Reply: Yeah! Get lost flamer!**

They just kept coming, and Megamind didn't know how to stop it! "Minion!" shouted Megamind, "I think I just made the people on the internet hate me!"

"What?" asked Minion, confused. He quickly walked to the computer and started reading. "Sir, what did you do?"

"All I said was that I wasn't that great just to see what would happen!" replied Megamind, "It was just an experiment!"

Minion quickly typed in a reply. Within seconds, the hate mail turned to fanmail.

**Reply: LOL, JK Megs! I knew it was you!**

**Reply: Ha, funny joke!**

**Reply: lol, hey, friend me ok Megs? ;) **

**Reply: Luv ya Megs!**

Megamind sighed in relief. "Sir, maybe you should go to another site."

"Good idea Minion," said Megamind, quickly grabbing the mouse. Note to self, he thought, NEVER insult fangirls or their favorite things! But before he hit the back button, a message caught his eye. "Minion," said Megamind, "do you know what 'fanfiction' is?"

"I assume stories written by fangirls, Sir," said Minion, now curious, "Why?"

"Because apparently, there are fanfictions about me," said Megamind.

"And me?" Minion asked.

"Well, let's look," said Megamind. He typed in 'Fanfiction', and then typed in 'Megamind'.

"Wow Sir," said Minion, looking at the 320 stories that came up, "people really like to write about you." Minion grabbed a chair, and sat down next to his master.

There were plenty of stories for the duo to choose from. Most were in the 'Romance' genre and were about Megamind and Roxanne (which Megamind didn't mind reading at all). There was also a good handful of stories about Minion and Megamind. Most of them gave the aliens a good laugh or made them smile, but there were also a few stories, like one entitled 'Everything Was So Perfect' that nearly made them burst into tears (though Megamind would never admit it).

There were others stories as well. Some featured Metro/Music Man, the brainbots, Warden and even Bernard ("How did the fangirls find out about him?") and Hal.

"Hmm, these Fanfictions aren't as bad as I thought," said Megamind, once they had finished reading the last one.

"They are creative," commented Minion, "and interesting to read. I might even re-read some."

"Me too," replied Megamind. He then turned his attention back to the screen.

Megamind started looking through the categories and genre choices. When he was looking through the ratings, he saw that there was a rating called 'M'.

"M?" asked Megamind. He noticed that before it was set to only show K through T stories. Curiousity getting the better of him, he clicked on 'M' and clicked 'Go'.

"Are you sure, Sir?" asked Minion, "there's probably a good reason why the 'M' rated stories showed up in the first place."

"Oh Minion please," said Megamind, "I'm sure it's not that bad. It's probably just because they're violent or have a lot of bad language. It'll be fine."

The screen loaded and showed a list of 'M' rated stories. Megamind scrolled down to a story called 'And They Called it Fishy Love'. Minion blushed furiously when he read the plot summary.

"You are _not _reading that story!" Minion said.

"You mean you're not curious about it?" Megamind asked with a sly smile.

"Well, may-wait, no! No!" said Minion.

"Okay okay," said Megamind, "you don't have to be such a drama...THEY PAIRED ME UP WITH BERNARD!"

"How did they even find out about him?" asked Minion, as he read the story summary.

"I don't know and I don't want to know!" said Megamind. How do people even think of these pairings, he asked himself.

"This is why we should've stayed in the other ratings," said Minion. But Megamind wasn't listening. He just wanted to find something to get the current disturbing image out of his head. He scrolled up and just clicked on a random story called 'Then You Were There' without reading the summary.

"Fine, you can stay in the M rated stories, I need to go do some laundry," said Minion, "just please be careful when choosing what to read."

Five minutes later, Minion finished running the laundry and walked back into the room where his master was. He saw him hitting his head on the keyboard.

"Why! Why! Why!" he said after each time he hit the keyboard. Minion read one sentence of the story and automatically knew why Megamind was hitting his head. Quickly he exited out of the internet, and stopped his master from hitting his head again.

"Minion, if I _ever _try to read the M rated fanfictions again, hit me until I'm unconsious," said Megamind.

"Um, okay Sir," said Minion, even though he had no plans on ever doing that.

"I think as long as we stay in the k through T section, we're safe," said Megamind.

"Safe from what?"

"The fangirls and their evil, disturbing ideas," replied Megamind. Minion had to agree with his master there. The blue hero turned off his computer, and the two walked away from it.

Well, thought Megamind, at least I'm no longer bored. He was definitely interested in livejournal and almost all the fanfictions. Maybe he could invent a computer program that censored out all the disturbing stuff. But he couldn't help but wonder if Roxanne had ever experienced something this disturbing...

Meanwhile, at Roxanne's apartment.

"Why would anyone ever draw me and Hal like that!" Roxanne yelled at the deviantart page.

**I just keep scarring the characters for life don't I? FYI, all the stories I mentioned are real (but like I said, some are rated M, so read at your own risk) as well as the Livejournal topics. The chatroom I made up. Okay, please review, and send me some more ideas, otherwise the next chapter may be the last one (I'm running out of ideas!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. This is the final chapter. (Ducks for cover, and then pokes head up) Enjoy!**

It was a lovely Saturday in Metro City, no crime at all. A perfect day to do errands. Speeding down the road and weaving through cars in their vary own invisible car was Megamind and Minion. Minion was driving, while Megamind was checking something off the list.

"Okay, cape from the dry cleaners, Check," said Megamind. His cape was dry clean only. It may've been a little pricey getting it dry cleaned, but Megamind would rather pay the laudry mat prices than show up in a dirty cape. Presentation, hero or villain, was everything. "Next thing on the list: Fish flakes."

"Oh! The pet store just got this new brand I've been wanting to try," said Minion.

"Okay then, next stop: Pet Store," said Megamind. Minion turned the corner, but as soon as he did, an alarm went off.

"What is that, Sir?" asked Minion. But Megamind didn't answer, instead he just pressed a few buttons on the miniature computer installed in the dashboard. The alien then paled, turning a light blue.

"Um Minion, are you sure you don't have fish flakes somewhere in the lair?" asked Megamind, "Or, or perhaps you can get fish flakes at the grocery store."

"But that's all the way downtown," said Minion.

"If we hurry, it'll seem like it's right down the block," replied Megamind.

"But the pet store really is down the block," said Minion, "and we're almost there. Sir, what's wrong?"

Megamind paused for a moment. "Well, it turns out that just a couple stores away from the pet store is a crowd of...fangirls." He shuddered at the word. He still remember his last meeting with them outside of a computer. Let's just say, once his shirt fell off, he ended up spending the night in a dumpster hiding from the fangirls (the dumpster also some how got locked from the outside. Thank goodness for Brain Bot search parties).

"Sir, it's been two months, and they're just teenage girls," said Minion, sounding strong, but really he was frightened of fangirls as well. Just a few weeks ago, he was at the donut shop and ran into three of them. One tried to cut off a piece of his fur. But he needed fish flakes, and they were just teenage girls. "How many are there?"

Megamind looked at the monitor. "About fifteen," he replied. They had faced way more rabid fangirls in the past, so that number didn't sound too bad.

"Well, I'm sure whatever they're doing there, they won't pay attention to a pet store," said Minion, "we could just sneak in, get the food, and then drive away.

Megamind thought for a moment. "I guess you're right," said Megamind reluctantly, "But! Not a single sound!"

"Yes Sir," said Minion. Within minutes, the invisible car was parked (unfortunately, they had to park it across the street from the Pet Store). A couple stores away, at a Hot Topic, was a small crowd of fangirls. It was about nine thirty, and the store didn't open until noon. Must be waiting for something important, thought Minion as he slowly got out of the car.

Minion looked over and saw his master slowly closing the door. He was very timid, as if the car was a bomb, and when the door was finally closed, Minion was almost positive it wasn't closed all the way. But that didn't really matter. It would be for the best if they just left as quickly as they came.

So, the two aliens walked across the road, not making more than a small stepping sound. Even Minion's mechanical joints seemed to mute themselves. The last thing they needed was to attract the attention of fangirls, get chased, and lose the invisible car...again. Luckily, all the girls were chatting with each other and had their backs turned.

So far so good, thought Megamind, almost there. Minion glanced over at his master for just a second, and ended up hitting a light post with the side of his arm. His entirely-made-of-metal arm on the metal light post. Megamind shot a glare at Minion.

"Sorry," the fish said meekly. Megamind quickly looked over at the fangirls, and sure enough, they had heard and were looking at them. But strangely, they didn't start gasping, or screaming, or chasing.

"Oh hey look, it's Megamind and Minion," said a blonde girl, wearing a light green tee. In fact, all the girls there were wearing a combination of light green and pink.

"Oh," said another girl, "I wonder if they're after a robber or something."

"I hope not," said a third girl, "then we might have to wait even longer."

The girls returned to their conversations, leaving a stunned Megamind and Minion.

"I don't get it, Sir," said Minion.

"I don't really get it either, Minion," said Megamind, "why aren't they chasing after us like we were candy to a baby?"

"I...wait what?" said Minion. Before Megamind had a chance to explain his obvious mixed up metaphor, a female voice interrupted him.

"It's because they've got new guys to squeal over."

The two aliens turned and saw a girl right by the door to a coffee shop next to the pet store. She was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. She looked about seventeen and had a two lattes in her hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Minion.

The girl took a sip of her drink before replying. "Those fangirls over there, are the Fair-Weather fangirls. They'll fall in love with the first abnormal guys they see, take for example you guys. No offense."

"None taken," the two heroes replied in unison.

"As I was saying, they'll totally obsess over that character for months," said the girl, "draw fanart, write fanfics, chase you down, you name it. But after about five months, they'll find a new thing to obsess over. Here's the latest fangirl eye candy." The girl pulled out her cell phone, and showed them a picture of two anime characters, twin guys, wearing pink and light green. "The girls at the store are waiting for the new t-shirts and bags with their faces them."

"Huh," said Megamind, "I'm not sure whether to feel relieved or offended."

The girl chuckled. "Okay, first off: You shouldn't feel too bad. It's been what, six months since you've defeated Titan? You've lasted a long time compaired to other fangirl obsessions. And two, you still have fangirls, and the good news is they aren't nearly as crazy...unless they see a chibi version of you."

Megamind didn't even question what 'chibi' was. He learned from experience not to question any pop culture Japanese terms, and _definitely_ not Google Image search them.

"I guess you can call them the Die Hard fans," said the girl. Both heroes perked up at the name.

"Oh, we've seen that movie a bunch of times," said Minion, "in fact, we watch it once around the holidays."

"No, they don't relate to the movie," said the girl, who couldn't help but smile, "they're just the fans that will continue liking something even after something new comes along. They'll write fanfics and make fanart like the other fangirls, but they'll also keep liking it for years."

"Oh, well that's...nice," said Megamind.

"I guess you can call me a Die Hard fan," said the girl, "That's why I'm not in line with my sister. To be honest, you're a more interesting hero than Metro Man, even if you are bald."

"Thank you," said Megamind. He then paused. "wait a minute."

The girl giggled again. "It also helps that you're pretty good at your job." Megamind smiled. "Well, I guess I better go take my sister her latte. She's going to need the energy if she's going to fight for next year's garage sale item."

"Okay," said Megamind, "It was nice talking with you." The girl blushed slightly.

"Thanks, it was nice talking to you two too," she replied. The group said their goodbyes and then went their seperate ways. Once Minion got his fish flakes and paid for them, the two got back in their car, not having to worry about being chased by rabid fangirls.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about the fangirls for a while," said Megamind.

"Thank goodness," said Minion. Just then, a vibrating sound filled the car. Minion took his cell phone out of the cupholder and looked at it. It was an email, and Minion smiled when he read it.

"What is it?" asked Megamind.

"Oh, nothing," said Minion, trying to move the cell phone away from his master's view, but to no success. Megamind grabbed Minion's wrist, and read the email.

_Fanfiction Update Alert! New Chapter!_

Megamind gave Minion a 'Really?' look. "What? I can't help it Sir, they're addictive!"

"Whatever you say," Megamind said with a smirk, "Miny."

"Sir..." said Minion, annoyed.

"Oh Minion, I'm just kidding!" Minion rolled his eyes, and started to drive forward. He definitely didn't care for the pet name the Fangirls gave him, and the fish was relieved he wouldn't have to hear it or read it anywhere for a while.

Though he was going to miss the free cake they offered.

**You know Minion's probably writing fanfics of his own in his spare time XD**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Thank you so so much for reading and all your reviews. You've turned a oneshot that I was deciding whether or not to write into the most fun things I've ever written. Please review, and have a nice Mega-buary (it's called that now thanks to the DVD release, at least in my world it's called that). **


End file.
